Baby Sitterku,Cintaku
by hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki
Summary: kisah tentang jodoh dan patah hati. Gaje,OOC,OC dan abal. dont like dont read !


WAJIB DI BACA :

Fic ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak jelas dan jauh dari cerita aslinya,benar-benar payah dan abal. Cerita ini di tulis ketika author sedang berkunjung ke agen penyaluran baby sitter,maka dari itu teciptalah cerita ini. Sebelum menyesal lebih baik anda-anda sekalian menekan tombol back ,tapi kalau penasaran silahkan baca,yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan anda- anda sekalian. Kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan sampai saya di flame yak ! Kalau terdapat banyak typo mohon di maafkan dan di maklumi karena saya author baru dan mohon di berikan saran. Kalau ide cerita terkesan sama seperti fic lain maka mohon di maklumi,tidak bermaksud mencontek karena kan isi otak manusia bisa saja sama hanya saja cara penggambarannya bisa beda kan. Ok tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ntar malah kebasian#readers teriak : woy,nggak usah banyak cincong sudah keburu karatan nih nunggu ceritanya,#author: maaf. ok,langsung aja this is my fic.

Disclaimer : 

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,BLEACH__ itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

_NB : _

_1. AUTHOR memuat OC di fic ini._

_2. kalau kata-kata yang di ITALIC itu berarti perkataan dalam hatiyang di underline berarti percakapan saat di telpon._

_3. Author mau meminta maaf sama fasn-fans dari karakter yg di sini ku jadikan antagonis,itu tuntutan cerita soalnya. Maaf ya !_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby Sitterku,Cintaku<strong>

**Author : HirumaAkariKurosakiKuchiZaki(Akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Familly**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Banyak(tapi paling utama ICHIRUKI)**

**Summary :**

**Apa itu jodoh? Bagaimana cara jodoh di pertemukan dengan kita? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebutlah yang selalu terngiang dalam kepala kedua makhluk berbeda latar belakang itu, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One : Prologue<p>

Karakura Hospital Center

"Nah Mime-chan,pemeriksaannya sudah selesai,kalau sudah sampai di rumah kau harus rajin minum obat supaya sembuh dan tidak boleh malas makan ya,supaya kau tidak sakit lagi."

Kata seorang dokter berusia 25 tahun kepada pasiennya yang berusia balita. Senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya begitulah dengan pasien yang ia tangani. Di samping si pasien ada seorang wanita yang nyaris berusia sepantaran dengan sang dokter yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"Baik doktel,Mime-chan akan lajin minum obat cupaya Mime-chan cepat cembuh."

Sang dokter makin tersenyum hangat mendengar perkataan pasien kecilnya itu.

"Maaf ya sudah merepotkanmu Kurosaki-san,padahal kau sudah punya janji dengan pasien lain,tapi karena tadi aku panik jadi yang terpikir olehku hanya menelfonmu untuk meluangkan waktu untuk memeriksa Mime."

Kata wanita yang ada di samping pasien dokter tersebut.

"Bukan masalah besar Hinamori-san,lagi pula pasienku sudah ku kabari terlebih dahulu dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau pemeriksaannya di undur 10 menit dari waktu yang di janjikan."

Balas dokter tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ne,Kurosaki-san,aku bukan Hinamori-san lagi loh,kau lupa apa kalau empat tahun yang lalu aku sudah menikah dengan Shiro-chan jadi margaku sudah pasti berubah dong !"

Kata wanita tersebut dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk. Sang dokter yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf,aku lupa Hitsugaya-san."

Kata sang dokter dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajahnya.

"Nah kalau yang itu baru benar."

Balas wanita tersebut dengan lekukan kecil di bibirnya.

"Kaa-san,ayo kita pulang,kalau kita lama-lama di sini nanti pasiennya pak doktel malah-malah loh kalna lama di peliksana."

Perkataan pasien kecil itu sukses membuat percakapan antara sang dokter dan wanita yang di panggilnya kaa-san tersebut sukses terhenti. Kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke arah pasien kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Mime,ini juga ibu sudah mau pamit sama pak dokternya."

Balas wanita itu atas perkataan anaknya.

Selesai berkata seperti itu,wanita tersebut lalu menggendong anaknya tersebut sambil mengambil secarik kertas yang di berikan oleh sang dokter kepadanya.

"Itu resep obatnya,kau tinggal tembus saja di apotik."

"Arigatou Kurosaki-san."

Kata wanita bermarga Hitsugaya tersebut ketika berada di ambang pintu ruangan milik dokter bernama Kurosaki tersebut.

"Doitashimashite Hitsugaya-san."

Balas dokter Kurosaki tersebut.

"Bye bye pak doktel."

Kata si pasien kecil tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sang dokter pun membalas lambaian tangan milik pasien kecil tersebut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di apotik Karakura Hospital Center<p>

"Ini obatnya harus di minum 3 kali sehari,vitaminnya juga sama,di minum 3 kali sehari."

Kata apoteker rumah sakit Karakura sambil menyerahkan beberapa macam obat dan beberapa jenis vitamin kepada seorang perempuan berusia 23 tahun. Perempuan tersebut menerimanya dengan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada apoteker tersebut dan berkata.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Si apoteker tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menerima uang yang di berikan oleh perempuan itu.

Perempuan tersebut akhirnya meninggalkan apotik rumah sakit Karakura tersebut sambil menenteng sekantong plastik yang di dalamnya berisi obat-obatan beserta vitamin. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa hangat. Mata violetnya memancarkan binar-binar keceriaan.

Walaupun begitu,tak ada yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya itu hanyalah ekspresi tipuan yang sengaja ia berikan kepada orang-orang agar orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya perempuan tersebut rasakan. Kesedihan tak berujunglah yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Vonis dokter bahwa usianya hanya tersisa tiga tahun membuat hidupnya yang sudah buruk menjadi buruk lagi. Dunia terasa benar-benar tidak adil untuk perempuan mungil satu ini.

Di tinggalkan di panti asuhan saat masih bayi,tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua,dan berjuang sendirian untuk dapat hidup. Selama hampir 18 tahun hidupnya selalu di isi dengan kesendirian. Baru 2 tahun belakangan ini hidupnya kembali cerah karena akhirnya ada orang yang mau menerima kehadirannya. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari kesendirian.

Namanya Shiba Kaien,kekasih sekaligus calon tunangannya.

Ya kita tinggalakan dulu perempuan bermata violet itu dan kita kembali ke dokter Kurosaki,saat ini di ruangannya ia sedang menerima tamu,seseorang yang berprofesi sama dengannya.

"Jadi,apa gerangan yang membawamu ke ruanganku,senior ? Lebih baik segera katakan keperluanmu itu,karena sebentar lagi pasienku akan datang untuk check up bulanan."

Kata dokter Kurosaki itu to the point tanpa basa-basi yang berarti. Si tamu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan yang telah di keluarkan oleh juniornya itu. Matanya menatap juniornya dengan ekspresi yang seakan berkata : "Santailah sedikit pak dokter."

Seakan membaca maksud dari ekspresi itu,dokter Kurosaki itu hanya membalas dengan dahi yang makin mengkerut tanda tak suka sama sekali. Si tamu yang melihat ekspresi tersebut itupun mengalah dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah di ajukan oleh juniornya tersebut.

"Aku kesini ingin mengabarkan kepadamu,bahwa akhir bulan ini aku akan berangkat ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan S2ku,jadi aku harap kau mau membantuku melakukan sesuatu."

"Membantu ? Membantu apa ? Selama bukan hal aneh dan merepotkan aku mau-mau saja."

Mendengar perkataan juniornya itu,si tamu tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan permintaanya.

"Bukan hal aneh kok,hanya mungkin sedikit merepotkan. Aku mau kau menjaga seseorang,soal datanya akan ku kirimkan lewat E-Mail."

Dokter yang awalnya sibuk membolak-balik berkas pasien itu tertegun sejenak mendengar permintaan seniornya itu,setelah ia benar-benar yakin bahwa yang ia dengar itu bukanlah sebuah candaan garing yang biasa di lontarkan oleh seniornya itu,dia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya tadi dan kembali memandangi senironya,kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat berlipat menandakan ketidak setujuan.

"Seseorang ? Memanggnya kau kira aku ini baby sitter apa ? Tidak ah,aku saja sibuk mengurus keponakan-keponakanku dan sedang mencari baby sitter untuk mereka,sekarang kau malah menyuruhku menjadi baby sitter untuk orang lain yang tidak ku kenal sama sekali."

Penolakan keras itu akhirnya memaksa si tamu untuk mengeluarkan teknik rengekan pamungkasnya kepada juniornya itu.

"Ayolah Ichigo,aku tidak menyuruhmu mengawasinya 24 jam kok,cukup kau pantau saja dia saat dia sedang bekerja,ya,ya,please !"

Tidak tahan dengan rengekan senironya yang membuat perutnya itu ingin muntah,akhirnya pak dokter itu mengalah dan berkata.

"Baiklah,cukup beri tahukan saja tempat kerjanya padaku dan aku akan meminta Grimmjow untuk mengawasinya. Kau tinggal mengirimkan data tentang orang itu pada Grimmjow setelah aku bernegosiasi dengannya."

Si tamu senang bukan kepalang mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari juniornya itu,dia sudah menduga bahwa juniornya itu pasti mau membantu dirinya. Membantu menjaga orang yang sangat penting untuknya itu. Senyum makin terkembang di wajah tamu tersebut.

"Great,dengan begini aku akan bisa tenang. Domo Arigatou Ichigo."

"Hn. Sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku karena aku masih sibuk."

Kalimat bermakna pengusiran itu di keluakarkan pak dokter dengan nada yang berusaha di manis-maniskan sedikit. Si tamu yang mengerti maksud kalimat itu dengan amat sangat baik akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut sambil bersiul puas. Saat di ambang pintu,si tamu masih sempat mengatakan pesan terakhir kepada pak dokter itu.

"Ichigo,aku harap kau bisa menjaga orang itu dengan baik,dan aku harap,kau tidak jatuh hati padanya."

"Baka,bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati pada orang yang tak ku kenal sama sekali Shiba Kaien-nii,wajahnya seperti apa saja aku tidak tahu,kau tenang saja,aku tidak akan mengusik orang tersayangmu itu."

Balas dokter Kurosaki Ichigo dengan sangat mantap. Si tamu alias Shiba Kaien itupun tersenyum misterius dan kemudian menutup pintu ruang kerja dokter tersebut. Sesampainya di luar ruang kerja dokter itu,Shiba Kaien hanya bergumam kecil.

"Kalau kau sudah melihat gadis itu,aku yakin seratus persen,kau sendiri yang akan meragukan omonganmu, Ichigo."

Baru hitungan detik Shiba Kaien keluar dari ruangan Ichigo,ponsel Ichigo berdering,tertera nama yang familiar untuk Ichigo,ia pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan senyum antusias.

"Ada apa Senna ? ada sesuatukah sampai kau menelponku di saat jam kerja seperti ini ?"

Tanya Ichigo kepada penelpon itu. Di seberang sana si penelpon bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan baby sitter untuk Akaito dan juga Rukia ?"

"Belum,aku belum menemukannya,apa kau menelpon untuk menawarkan seseorang kepadaku ?"

Jawab Ichigo dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Seperti biasa,pak dokter yang satu ini selalu bisa menebak arah pikiranku."

Si penelpon menjawab dengan nada manis di selingi dengan cekikikan geli. Ichigo yang mendengarnya semakin tersenyum senang.

"Katakan siapa yang ingin kau rekomendasikan untukku ? Kau tentu tahu bukan bahwa aku sangat selektif terhadap orang yang akan ku beri tugas merawat kedua keponakan tersayangku itu."

"Iya,iya,aku sudah sangat paham tentang hal itu,makanya aku menawarkanmu orang ini,kau pasti tidak akan menyesal,orang ini punya intuisi yang sangat tepat dan sangat mengenali anak-anak dengan amat sangat baik,dia juga bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan lain-lain,dia punya banyak bakat dan yang pasti otaknya cukup cerdas dan bisa kau ajak bertukar pikiran."

"Sangat bagus,dia memenuhi semua patokanku,jadi bisakah kau beri tahu siapa orang itu ?"

"Data-datanya sudah ku kirim ke E-Mailmu,check saja,pasti sudah terkirim,sudah ya Ichi-nii,aku mau siap-siap ke bandara,sayonara Ichi-nii !"

Selesai menerima panggilan tersebut,pintu ruang kerja Ichigopun terbuka muncullah dua orang yang sudah di tunggu oleh Ichigo. Seorang lelaki tampan berusia 35 tahun dan seorang wanita mungil dan manis berusia 33 tahun

"Seperti biasa,aku mau memeriksakan istriku."

Kata laki-laki berwajah dingin dan tampan itu.

"Dan maaf merepotkanmu lagi hari ini."

Sambung wanita mungil dan manis tersebut.

"Selamat datang Byakuya,dan Hisana-nee sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok,urusanku sudah selesai sedari tadi,sekarang kita mulai saja pemeriksaanya ya."

Balas Ichigo atas perkataan pasien dan juga suami pasiennya itu,ia pun langsung memeriksa pasiennya itu.

T.B.C

* * *

><p>Holla minna ! XD<p>

Berjumpa kembali dengan author newbie yang abal ini.

Kali ini hadir dengan kisah baru.

Semoga kalian suka. XD

Akhir kata,mohon kritikan yang membangun untuk saya dan juga saran-saran untuk saya atas cerita ini karena saya sangat mengharapkannya.

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E ! :D**


End file.
